enseñame a querer
by sakuraCOKIEE
Summary: despues de la muerte de su madre ichigo kurosaki se dispuso a estudiar en japon para poder olvidar a su madre pero cuando este en un nuevo bar se encontrara con una ojivileta ella podra cambiarle su mundo ? ellos viviran una serie de comflicto por medio de sispadres y amigos pero su amor lo podra superar?
1. ciudad del amor y Japon

**bleach no me pertenece a mi sino que le pertenece al TROLL de tite kubo que no quiere el iichiruki oficial **

**bueno sin mas preanbulo aqui esta el primer cap :**

Enséñame a querer cap. 1

Este es el adiós – decía un chico de cabellera naranja mientras se adentraba en su avión privado – ciudad mía, ciudad del amor

Se adentró en su avión y se colocó en su asiento; saco su IPod, se colocó sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música hasta que sintió pesado los parpados y cayó en el mar de los sueños; pasadas unas 4 horas se despertó y noto que ya se encontraba en su nueva ciudad JAPON

Cuando aterrizo fue bien recibido por sus sirvientes y guardias al llegar a su hogar solo se quiso encerrar en su habitación pero al pasar las horas se quiso distraer así que salió a explorar la ciudad y encontró un nuevo bar que lo acaban de inaugurar llamado RED

«Por otro lado de la ciudad»

Déjenme – decía una pelinegra mientras intentaba escapar de las cosquillas de sus amigos – ya chicos

Vale, vale te dejaremos pero solo por esta vez – decía coqueta una rubia de cuerpo voluptuoso

Pero miren la hora que es, lo siento chicos me tengo que ir – decía la morena mientras se paraba y agarraba a su amiga

¿Pero por qué? – preguntaba ulquiorra (novio de Orihime)

Porque en nuestra fraternidad habrá un nuevo hermano y tenemos que arreglar el cuarto de ese susodicho – dijo la morena con enojo

Pero ese tío que se ha creído el dueño de Francia o el rey de Inglaterra o qué? – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño Renji (novio de Tatsuki)

Nose pero si no lo hago urahara me va a poner patas arriba a mi pobre dignidad – dijo casi llorando la morena – y que no adivinan quien es su nueva compañera – termino

Cuando sus compañeros cayeron en la cuenta de que era con ella comenzaron a reírse casi ahogándose

Bueno en ese entonces te ayudaremos a arreglar tu cuarto-dijo toshiro (novio de karin)

Enserio ¡! Gracias chicos por eso los adoro – decía rukia mientras les daba un abrazo a sus amigos

Ok ok entonces ¿vamos? – dijo karin

Vamos – termino la morena

«En la fraternidad»

Llegaron a la fraternidad y comenzaron como locos a ordenar y limpiar el cuarto de rukia; pasadas unas 2 horas terminaron

¿Oye rukia y cómo es que te ha podido convencer urahara-san de compartir la habitación?- pregunto un poco tímida Orihime

Bueno verán ….. – comenzó a contar la historia rukia

•ᴥ• flashback •ᴥ•

Rukia puedes venir un momento por favor – le pidió el urahara (el prefecto de la fraternidad)

Vale voy – dijo con desgano rukia – para que me necesitas

Necesito que me ayudes en algo – dijo el con nervios por la respuesta de ella

Si claro con que – pregunto la chica un poco confundida

Pues veras el lunes de la otra semana va a ingresar un nuevo hermano a la fraternidad así que necesito que limpies tu habitación – dijo el

¿Mi habitación? ¿Porque mi habitación? – dijo muy confundida

Si tu habitación, esa va a ser la nueva habitación del nuevo hermano – dijo el ya con posición de defensa por que la respuesta de la morena no iba a ser buena

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TU SABES QUE NO QUIERO UN COMPAÑERO Y ME E ESFORSADO MUCHO PARA NO TENER UNO –dijo muy enojada rukia

Si pero es la única habitación sin compañero – dijo urahara suplicando

Y si me reusó? – pregunto ella

Si te reúsas vas a tener la tarea de lavar la ropa de todos e incluso la de los futbolistas y basquetbolistas después de su entrenamiento y partido – dijo retándola

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm creo que no me queda de otra – dijo resignada ella

Muchas gracias rukia- chan –dijo pero fue interrumpido por la morena – ni creas que has ganado a la primera que se pase conmigo te juro que aparte de matarlo lo saco de mi habitación entendéis y me va importar un comino lavar la ropa de TODOS– termino rukia mientras se iba a su habitación

Vale vale rukia – chan gracias – dijo saltando urahara

Mjm – fue la última palabra de la morena

•ᴥ• fin de flashback•ᴥ•

No puedo creer que hayas dicho que- si – dijo Renji

Si ni yo – dijo riéndose Renji

Oigan tengo una idea – dijo matsumoto-Por qué no vamos al nuevo bar

A qué? – pregunto con desgano rukia porque ya sabía la respuesta de su amiga

Ahhhhhh solo vamos – término la rubia

ok ok - rukia con mala gana

todas se fueron a ss respectivas habtciones y pasadas una 2 horas salieron y se fueron al nuevo bar llamado RED

**buenassss ! bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leerlo y me gustaria que me dieran su opinion por favor **

**por cierto estoy escribiendo una nueva nove llamada _Enamorada del hijo de mi modista _ espero que la lean **

**si tienen una opinion o una sugerencia dejen reviews por fa bueno me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Tuve que modificar lo ultimo espero que no se aburrida gracias **


	2. la bebida y el chico nuevo

**bueno hola a tdos perdon por publicar hasta ahora pero he estado un poco ocupada pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo**

(Narrador principal osea yooooooooooooooo 3)

Llegaron al bar llamado RED y entraron pasadas las horas después de comer se dispusieron a gozar de la noche así que se pusieron a beber y a bailar; rukia ya estaba un poquito bebida peo todavía andaba cuerda así que decidió ir a sentarse en la barra

Me das uno doble por favor – dijo la morenita

Identificación – dijo con superioridad a rukia (ya que ella parecía de 16)

Si, si claro aquí está – dijo molesta rukia entregándole la identificación

Ok todo perfecto aquí tienes tu identificación y tu trago – dijo el mesero echándole esa mirada de coqueto

Gracias – dijo rukia con cara de te me acercas y te mato

Rukia se levanto cuando choco con alguien y derramo su bebida

Ohhh perdón- dijo levantando su mirada para ver a quien había golpeado pero se encontró con unos ojos avellanas muy hermosos

No no importa solo es una pequeña mancha – dijo el

ICHIGO

Ohhh perdón – me dijo la chica pero cuando levanto su mirada me perdí en sus ojos no sé si eran azules o violetas o negros pero eran hermosos a igual que ella

No no importa solo es una pequeña mancha – fue lo único que pude decir ya que seguía petrificado por sus ojos y por ella

Ichigo aunque era hijo del dueño de casi toda parís su madre le había enseñado antes de morir que debía respetar a todos en especial a las mujeres ya que le había dicho que las mujeres eran diamantes que pocos podía alcanzar y siempre aunque tuviera al mundo a sus pies siempre fuera humilde con TODOS

(Narrador principal osea yooooooooooooooooooo 3)

Se miraron por unos 5 minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Renji hacia rukia

Oeeeeeeeeeee rukia por aquí – dijo Renji gritando a lo lejos

Oye que te parece si como disculpa al desafortunado incidente por que no te vienes a sentar con nosotros – dijo rukia invitando al chico

EE. No sé si sobraría – dijo apenado el chico

Que va ¡si vas a encajar bien más por tu pelo – dijo ella jalando al pobre chico

(Ya en la mesa)

Chicos les presento a… Etto todavía no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo apenada rukia

Mi nombre es kurosaki ichigo, mucho gusto – dijo cortésmente

A rukia el nombre kurosaki se le hizo bastante conocido y eso lo noto Renji

¿Oree rukia en que piensas? – pregunto Renji

No, no es nada – dijo rukia tomando lugar en la mesa

Hablaron de todos sobre estudios que quería Cuando salieran de la U. contaron historias, hubo risas, momentos de silencio y más risas pero desgraciadamente tenía que cerrar el bar así que se fueron

A la mañana siguiente rukia no sabía por qué no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos color miel y como siempre ella estaba echada en el sofá de la fraternidad en eso tocaron el timbre

Ya voy – grito ella

Pero que haces aquí – término ella con cara de espanto

**chan chan quien sera ? lo veremos en el siguiente cap y disculpen si esta un poco corto pero me eliminaron la carpeta donde los guardo y tuve que volver a hacer otra pero prometo que vere si puedo subir otro a por cierto vere si puedo subir una adaptacion al ichiruki de _ the boy whi sneaks in my bedroom window _bueno chao nos leemos al rato**


End file.
